Emily the Emerald Fairy (episode transcript)
(scene opens with Kirsty and Rachel walking through a toy store) Kirsty: Whoa! This is the biggest toy store I've ever seen! Rachel: I know! Isn't it great? Kirsty: There are so many different toys here! Rachel: Yeah, and a few shelves are stacked with every cool video game I could think of! Kirsty: I've never seen anything like this place, and we're just on the first floor! Rachel: Look over there. Kirsty. (Kirsty notices a display that says "Fairy Florence and Friends") Rachel: Those dolls are so boring and old-fashioned. Kirsty: (giggles) Yeah! Fairy Florence doesn't look like a real fairy at all! Rachel: (voice over) Kirsty and I know what real fairies look like because we've met them…many times! We often visit Fairyland to help our fairy friends when they are in trouble. The problems are usually caused by Jack Frost. He's always causing trouble with the help of his mean goblins. Just a few days earlier, King Oberon and Queen Tatiana asked Kirsty and me to help them. Jack Frost had stolen seven magic jewels from the queen's crown. The jewels are very important, because they control a lot of magic in Fairyland. Jack Frost wanted the magic for himself, but after the heat and light of the jewels began to melt his castle, he got so mad that he threw the gems far into the human world. Now it's up to Kirsty and me to return the jewels to Fairyland, before the fairies' magic runs out for good. Kirsty: I hope we can find the rest of the jewels before I go home. After all, I'm only staying with you until the end of school break. Rachel: Well, we found India's moonstone and Scarlett's garnet. We just have to keep our eyes open for the others. Kirsty: Yep, we have to watch out for goblins and magic jewels! Rachel: (voice over) We both know that Jack Frost had sent his goblins to find and guard the gems, so that the fairies won't get them back. (Mr. Walker comes along) Mr. Walker: There you are, girls. Do you two want to look around the toy store on your own? We can meet up in a little while. Rachel: Dad can't wait to check out the train section. It's his favorite part of the store. (Suddenly, Kirsty hears the sound of a train whistle) Kirsty: Whoa! Speaking of trains, I think I see one coming! (The girls see a train whiz along a track above their heads) Rachel: That's so cool! Mr. Walker: I'll see you two later. Meet me at the front entrance in half an hour. Rachel: Okay. Come on, let's take a look around. (The girls wander past the dolls and over to a roped-off area where customers are playing with remote-controlled cars) Kirsty: Whoa! Those cars sure are fast! Woman: I think we should buy this red one. Stuart will love it! (The woman's husband is testing the car. He pushes a button on the controls, and the car flips over and lands on its wheels before zooming off again) Kirsty: Wow! That's so cool! Woman: It sure is! Our son, Stuart, will really enjoy playing with it. Man: If he gets a chance, that is! (Kirsty and Rachel laugh. They're just about to walk off when Kirsty sees something in the corner of her eye. She turns around and sees something in the mirror on the wall in front of her) Kirsty: Whoa! Rachel, look! The surface of the glass in the mirror is shimmering! Rachel: Is it magic? Voice: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! Rachel: Did you hear that? Must've been a fairy spell! (A picture appears in the mirror's reflection. A boy is playing with the car that they saw earlier. Suddenly, it disappears) Rachel: What just happened? Were we seeing things? Kirsty: Yeah, but the boy looked so real. Rachel: It must be fairy magic. Kirsty: But what does it mean? Rachel: I don't know. Maybe we'll find out soon! (The girls walk into another part of the store that has practical jokes and small toys. A girl runs by) Katie: Hey, mom! I want this bottle of bubble soap! It says it blows the biggest bubbles in the world! (Suddenly, she accidentally drops it and it breaks) Katie: Oh no! Kirsty: Don't worry. It was an accident. Katie's Mom: We'll buy you another one, Katie. Salesclerk: We'll get that cleaned up right away. Katie: Oh, thank you so much! (Katie and her mom walk off, while the salesclerk goes off to get a mop) Kirsty: Huh. Should we go look at the dollhouses? Rachel: Whoa! Kirsty! Look at that! (Kirsty looks down to see that the bubble mixture is shimmering. While it does so, a fairy spell echoes in the background) Voice: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! (Suddenly, a picture of Katie blowing bubbles is shown) Rachel: Wow! This has ''to be fairy magic, alright. I think we're seeing things that are going to happen in the future! We saw Katie playing with her bubbles at home, and the boy with the red car must've been Stuart. Kirsty: Do you think the magic emerald could be nearby? That's the jewel that controls future-seeing magic. Rachel: I think you're right! (Suddenly, they hear the train's whistle, and along with it is the fairy spell) Voice: ''Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! (The girls see the train zipping above their heads, but inside the train is something sparkly) Rachel: Whoa! There's something sparkly in the train. Voice: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! Kirsty: (gasps) It's Emily the Emerald Fairy! (Emily is riding the train and chanting her spell) Emily: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! (As the train comes closer, Emily flies out of the train and over to the girls) Emily: Why, hello, girls! I'm so happy to see you. I've been looking for you everywhere! Kirsty: We're happy to see you, too, Emily. Some really strange things have been happening around here. Rachel: Let's go over behind that display rack. We have a lot to tell you, Emily! (When safely hidden from the other customers, the girls tell Emily about the pictures they've seen in the mirror and bubble soap) Emily: That's future-seeing magic. It means the emerald is nearby. Kirsty: We'll help you look for it. Rachel: But since this store is so huge, there are lots of places it could be. Emily: And there are lots of places for goblins to hide, too. We need to be careful. (Emily hides in Rachel's pocket. The girls walk into the middle of the store. Suddenly, something catches Kirsty's eye) Rachel: What's that over there? I think the emerald is in the doll section. I know it's around here somewhere. (One of the dolls is wearing a shiny green necklace) Kirsty Huh. It's just a necklace. I was hoping for it to be the emerald. Emily: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find it if we keep looking. (The girls walk around the store, looking for any signs of the magic emerald) Rachel: I don't think the emerald is anywhere down here. Kirsty: What about the next floor up? Rachel: Sure! (The girls take the elevator up to the next floor) Emily: My emerald must be here somewhere. It's not far away. I can feel it! (Suddenly, something catches Kirsty's eye) Kirsty: I see something! Over there, in the stuffed animal section. (The girls run over to the stuffed animals to take closer look. On top of a pile is a stuffed cat) Kirsty: Could one of the cat's eyes be your emerald, Emily? Emily: Could it? Let me see. (Emily flies over to the cat and looks closely at its eyes) Emily: Sakini akarui mirai! ''It's my emerald! Kirsty, could you get the cat down for me, please? Kirsty: Sure! (But just as Kirsty is about to grab the cat, a large silver toy airplane flies straight towards the girls) Rachel: Uh-oh! It's a goblin! (The goblin, Leonardo, grabs the cat just before Kirsty can) Leonardo: Ha ha ha! The magic emerald is mine! Emily: Hey! Come back and give me my emerald! Rachel: Yikes! He's getting away! (Emily flies up to the plane and tries to pull the cat away from Leonardo. Leonardo quickly lets go of the plane's controls and gives her a shove. As Leonardo regains control of the plane, Emily falls onto the pile of stuffed animals) Rachel: Quick! You go make sure Emily is okay, and I'll try to stop the goblin from getting away! (Kirsty runs over to Emily) Kirsty: Emily! Are you allright? Emily: Yeah, I'm fine! But I don't want that goblin to escape with my emerald! (Rachel looks around for something to stop Leonardo in his tracks. She spots a bunch of balloons tied to one of the displays in Leonardo's path. She runs over and unties the knot. As Leonardo flies overhead, Rachel lets go of the balloons. The balloons fly upward, surrounding the plane) Leonardo: Hey! What's going on? I can't see a thing! (Leonardo lets go of the controls to swat at the balloons. The plane dips forward and nose-dives) Leonardo: Oh no! I'm gonna crash! (Leonardo drops the cat and crash-lands in a pile of stuffed animals. The girls rush over to find the emerald. Leonardo climbs out of the pile) Emily: He dropped the emerald. Let's find it and get out of here. (Kirsty and Rachel begin searching throughout the pile of of stuffed animals. Leonardo dives into the pile) Kirsty: We have to find the emerald before the goblin does. (Leonardo crawls out of the pile, holding the cat) Leonardo: Too late! (Leonardo runs away) Emily: He still has my emerald! We've got to stop him! (Kirsty and Rachel chase after Leonardo) Kirsty: Where did he go now? Emily: There he is! He's running towards the stairs! Rachel: Don't let him get away! (The girls run to Leonardo. Leonardo ducks behind some shelves stacked with toy vehicles. The girls and Emily follow. They race down one aisle in time to see Leonardo turn the corner into the next. Kirsty and Rachel dash around the corner and almost trip. Leonardo throws boxes off the shelves and throwing them into the girls' path) Emily: Wait a minute, girls! Let me help you! (Emily waves her wand) Emily: ''Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! Put the boxes back into place! (Emily places the boxes back into the shelves) Rachel: Why don't we split up? Then maybe we can trap him. Kirsty: Good idea. (At the end of the aisle, Kirsty and Emily go left and Rachel goes right. Rachel runs between the shelves, and she sees Leonardo dash across the aisle, right in front of her. Rachel reaches out to grab him) Rachel: Gotcha! (But Leonardo grabs a skateboard and jumps on it) Rachel: Darn it! I almost had him! (Emily and Kirsty rush over) Kirsty: Look! He's heading for the elevator! Emily: What are we going to do now? Kirsty: We're not gonna give up yet! (Kirsty looks for something to stop Leonardo. She finds a boomerang) Kirsty: Look over there! That boomerang might help! Emily, can you use your magic to help me? (Kirsty grabs the boomerang at the toy cat and throws it. As the boomerang whizzes throughout the air, it gets closer to Leonardo. As the boomerang starts to drift off course, Emily waves her wand and chants her spell) Emily: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! Shoot the boomerang at the goblin! (The boomerang hurls straight towards Leonardo and knocks the cat out of his hands) Leonardo: No! The emerald! Pesky fairy magic! (Kirsty and Rachel run over and pick up the cat) Leonardo: Hey! Give that back! Rachel: Ha! You must be joking! Kirsty: Yeah, shouldn't you watch where you're going? (The skateboard crashes into the back wall. Leonardo jumps off and rushes to the elevator just before the doors close. Kirsty and Rachel laugh as Leonardo enters the elevator with a roar of anger) Emily: Girls, you've done it again. How can I ever thank you? Kirsty: We're just glad that we got your emerald back. Emily: Sorry, kitty, but I need the emerald more than you do! (Emily waves her wand) Emily: Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! Remove the emerald from the cat's eye! (The emerald falls gently into Kirsty's hand, and a new green eye appears on the cat) Emily: ''Emerarudo mite shorai hoseki! ''Put the emerald back where it belongs! (The emerald disappears in a fountain of green fairy dust) Kirsty: Rachel, we'd better go down and meet your dad! Rachel: (giggles) I think we'll use the stairs! Emily: Thanks for your help. Every jewel you find brings us one step closer to returning the jewels' magic to Fairyland. Goodbye, and good luck! (Emily disappears. Kirsty and Rachel rush downstairs and meet up with Mr. Walker at the main entrance) Mr. Walker: There you are, girls. Will you give me a hand with these bags? Rachel: What are you gonna do with those trains that you bought? Mr. Walker: I'm thinking of putting a toy train track in the attic. Rachel: (giggles) That sounds like a great idea, Dad. Kirsty: That was quite an adventure. (Kirsty and Rachel leave the store) Rachel: From the sound of it, I think our next adventure is going to involve trains, not fairies! Kirsty: That's not true! We'll surely see our fairy friends again soon! Category:Transcripts Category:English Transcripts